stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Caçando Gems
1 de Agosto de 2016 19 de Janeiro de 2017 |escrito e esboçado = Colin Howard e Jeff Liu |dirigido= Animação Ki-Yong Bae e Jin-Hee Park Arte Jasmin Lai Supervisão Joe Johnston |anterior= "Greg Babá" |proximo= "Bate o Chicote"}} é o 17º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 95º episódio de Steven Universo. Foi o 17º episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 96º episódio exibido no Brasil. Foi exibido no Brasil no dia 19 de Janeiro de 2017. Sinopse Steven e Connie seguem dois monstros pela floresta, mas suas trilhas os levam para um mistério. Resumo do Episódio O episódio começa com Pérola, Steven e Connie se teleportando para o Grande Norte. Steven se afasta um pouco do transportador para tirar algumas fotos de Connie e Pérola. Connie agradece a Pérola por ter deixado ela ir a primeira missão dela. Eles começam a andar e ela diz que a missão deles é de localizar, desestabilizar e embolhar as Gem Corrompidas encontradas. Connie diz que veio bem preparada com tudo que eles precisam para sobreviver e Steven diz que estava levando quatro jogos. Um pouco mais a frente, os três escutam um rugido e logo surge duas gems corrompidas, Steven ativa sua bolha, porém as duas gems não os atacam e vão para outro lugar. Connie dá a ideia de se separarem em dois grupos e procurarem as gems, mas Pérola diz que seria muito arriscado e Steven insiste, alegando que ela já haviam derrotado as fusões forçadas no hospital e, Steven dá para Pérola walktalkies para que nada aconteça. Depois do dito dos dois, Pérola deixa eles se separarem, mas que a comunicassem se algo acontecer. Pérola vai para um lado e Steven e Connie para outro. Connie fala que eles devem seguir os rastros deixados pelas gems e Steven diz que ela é experiente. Eles conversam sobre o destino do mundo, quando Pérola liga pra eles e fala para que os dois se alimentem. Eles comem barras de cereais e continuam andando, até que Steven explica para Connie sobre as gems corrompidas. Os dois chegam até um tronco quebrado e analisam. Steven rola de cima a baixo da montanha e Connie vem com um pedaço de madeira. Pérola liga novamente e diz que não está tendo sorte em encontrar as gems e sugere que voltem para o Templo, mas Connie diz que não, pois estão tendo progresso na missão, então Pérola permite que continuem. Ao chegarem em um ponto mais alto, eles percebem que as pegadas tem formas humanoides. Começa a nevar e Connie recolhe alguns pedaços de folha de pinheiro para que façam um chá. Dentro de um tronco de pinheiro, ela prepara o chá e dá um copo para Steven, que logo acha ruim e, Connie diz que não se trata do gosto. Eles voltam a discutir sobre as pegadas humanas e Steven pensa que há alguma gem consciente lá fora e que o monstro possa estar voltando a sua forma original. De repente, outro rugido é ouvido pelos dois, que logo saem para olhar a volta e encontram novamente a gem. Ao perceberem que ela está assustada, eles evitam fazer barulho, porém Pérola liga para eles falando sobre o clima, fazendo com que a gem perceba a presença deles no local. Steven arremessa o walktalkie para longe. A gem chega perto deles e Steven tenta conversar, mas ela não dá ouvidos. Connie retira, devagar, a espada da bainha. Steven ativa sua bolha ao perceber que a gem atacá-os, ela estoura com a pressão do monstro. Connie diz que não está preparada para a missão. Ela escorrega por baixo do monstro e liga para Pérola falando que acharam o monstro. Jasper aparece e ataca a gem de lado, fazendo com que ela caia, em seguida, ela põe a gem virada para cima e pega sua pedra. Pérola aparece ao lado de Steven e Connie que estão dentro de uma bolha, enquanto Jasper se dirige a Steven com duas pedras de gem na mão e some de vista. Pérola pergunta se os dois estão bem e os abraçam. Connie diz a Pérola que ainda não estava pronta para esta missão e Pérola diz que ela não deveria lutar e que foi um sucesso total. Steven tira uma foto em grupo e Pérola fecha os olhos. O episódio acaba com Steven olhando a foto que tirou de Jasper. Personagens *Pérola *Steven *Connie *Jasper *Monstro de Neve (Estreia) *Grande Monstro Laranja do Norte(Estreia) *Garnet (Mencionada) *Ametista (Mencionada) *Rose Quartz (Mencionada) Informações de Fundo * Por um certo momento, Pérola canta um trecho da música Se Por Ela Fizer. * Antes de sua estréia original, o Grande Norte aparece no jogo "Monopoly Steven Universe", assim como o Jardim de Infância Beta. Músicas Canções * Se Por Ela Fizer Instrumentais * Return to the Beach/Jasper Informações de Produção TBA Continuidade * Steven menciona os fatos de Pesadelo Hospitalar. * Pérola canta uma parte da música "Se Por Ela Fizer", apresentada em Juramento à Espada. Erros thumb|Erro na mão de Jasper *Quando Steven está olhando a foto que tirou da Jasper, sua mão estava sem sua marca tribal. Galeria Elenco *Sylvia Salustti como Pérola *Christiane Monteiro como Connie *André Marcondes como Steven *Vânia Alexandre como Jasper *Leonardo Serrano en:Gem Hunt es:Gem Hunt ru:Gem Hunt Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 3ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z